Mistaken
by Cayos
Summary: Ed meets a girl over the internet but he dosen't know that she goees to the same school. EdxOC
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal thoughI wish I did! But I do own Cayos!**

**This is my first Fanfic so...!**

* * *

Chapter One Meeting

_Secretlyunique has signed on_

_Fullmetal not a shrimp has signed on_

_Secretlyunique Hey! What's up:)_

_Fullmetal not a shrimp Hey! I'm just doin research on alchemy for my science teacher Coach Mustang._

_Secrelyunique OMG! Me too! You go to Hellsing High then?_

_Fullmetal not a shrimp Ya._

_Secretlyunique Me too! I bet I've seen you around!_

_Fullmetal not a shrimp I doubt it._

_Secretlyunique Why:(_

_Fullmetal not a shrimp I prefer to go unnoticed._

_Secretlyunique All this time we've known each other and we go to the same school and didn't know_

_Fullmetal not a shrimp Yeah weird._

_Secretlyunique So when can I find out who you are?_

_Fullmetal not a shrimp Dunno soon I guess._

_Secretlyunique Got to do homework for Ms. Ross CYA_

_Fullmetal not a shrimp L8trz_

_Secretlyunique has signed off_

* * *

Ed sighed as he signed off. _Okay now I know that I have no chance with this girl. Just when we were getting close too. I don't even know her name. _

_Might as well finish this damn science homework! They know absolutely nothing about this! Nothing at all! Not one damn thing in here about equivillent exchange! _

He sighed and looked down at his automail. _All this and I've still got this Damn automail! At least Al got his body back._

"Ed" someone yelled snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What Winry?"

"Come 'ere"

"Comin'" he called making his way down the stairs to his attic bedroom.

"Watch it Al!" He said to a dark haired boy who had just bumped into him.

"Sorry! I've got to go get ready to meet Jake and Tori." he apologized.

"Your goin out with those preps agin!"

"Yeah I am! Oh yeah Cayos is comin too. I forgot."

"The Cheerleading captin? Man you've sunk low! Who would name thier child Cayos anyway?"

"It's unique. Especally since Its spelt C A Y O S."

"Like I said new level of low."

"Shut up! Your just Jealous! No one hangs around you because your a freak!"

"Shut up and goto Hell Al! Hope you have fun with the preps next thing I know you'll be tryin out for football!"

"As a matter of fact I am!" Al shouted as he slammed the door to his room.

"Yeah Winry?" Ed asked

* * *

"What's taking her so long" Tori asked as they pulled in front of Cayos' house._

* * *

Secretlyunique So what kind of person are you?_

_Fullmetal not a shrimp Right now I'm horrible_

_Secretlyunique Why:(_

_Fullmetal not a shrimp I yelled at my brother for hanging around certian people when I shouldn't have. I mean this is the first time he's got to be normal in a long time._

_Secretlyunique Oh don't worrie about it. It'll blow over. From what you've told me your really good friends._

_Fullmetal not a shrimp I hope so. You spelt worry wrong. Its not worrie_

_Secretlyunique I know but Its unique and it says the samething. Oh! I've got to go my friends are here!_

_Fullmetal not a shrimp Get on later k?_

_Secretlyunique Kay!_

_Fullmetal not a shrimp has signed off_

_

* * *

_

Cayos stared at the screen._ Who is this guy? He seems so perfect. He cares so muc about his little brother. It was really bothering him when he got on I could tell. He seemed really diffrent._

A horn honked snapping Cayos out of her thoughts . She grabbed her jacket and purse off the bed.

"Mom I'm goin out with some freinds!" she called

"where are we goin? she asked getting into the car.

"Al's" Tori said

**

* * *

BUMBUMBUM! If I get 5 reviews I will update! Now click the sexy blue button!**


	2. Screaming and Yelling

**Disclaimer I do not own Fullmetal(though I wish I did) But I do own Cayos she is my origonal character (its said like chaos)**

**41 hits and only 3 reviews thats kind of sad.**

**Thanks to my reviewers DDA, Beautifly92, and lalipops

* * *

**

Chapter two Screming and Yelling

"Damn it Al! You didn't say they were comin here! I can't belive you! Damn it!" Ed yelled

* * *

Cayos heard a boy yelling as she walked up to Al's house, the others had already went in.

"Damn it Al!"

Whoever it was sure was pissed at Al.

Cayos walked in to see a short boy with long blonde hair pulled back in a braid standing at the top of the stairs. He wore black pants but no shirt. He had threw some thing over his right shoulder covering his right arm.

_He's kind of hot. _She thought looking at him _Must be Al's older brother that hes constantly talking about. He kind of resembles him. They both wear thier hair the same way, long and pulled back in a braid. But theirs no way thier brothers. Hes hott and other than the hair they look nothing alike. Al's normal looking nothing really speacil about him other than thoose big brown gorgous eyes. His eyes are golden I've never seen anything like them at all. I wonder why I've never seen him at school._

* * *

Ed looked down to see a girl with long black hair wearing a black mini and a red tank top.

_Must be that Cayos chick. _he thought _Shes kind of hott wonder why I never noticed before._

"What the hell are you staring at?" he yelled at her. His golden eyes glowed with fury as he looked over at her.

"Brother! Shut up! You need to control your temper. Just remeber that were only here because of you!" Al yelled at him.

"Al I-I didn't" he stutterd taken aback.

"Brother I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Al apolgogized.

"Go to hell! Al!" he yelled as he stormed up the stairs to his attic bedroom.Cayos ran up the stairs following him not knowing why.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled at her.

"You don't need to yell at me!" she yelled back.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

She looked up to see his gloden eyes glowing with fury agin. "Well don't yell at your brother when he was just trying to apologized!"

"Don't go sticking your noses in others bussiness. Now get the hell out of my room!"

"I'll do what I want!"

"Go to hell!"

"Brother!" Al said walking into the room "Don't yell at her." He was followed by a giggling Tori and Jake.

"This is the lamest room I've ever been in." Tori said.

"Yeah" Jake agreed.

"Then all of you get the hell out of my damn room if it's so lame! OUT NOW!" Ed yelled at all of them.

"Come on we can go to Jake's." Tori suggested.has a

"Fine!" said Al "Brother, I hate you." he whisperd only loud enough for Ed to hear.

* * *

"I think I'm gonna walk home."Cayos said when they reached the car.

"You sure? We'll take you." Tori said

"No thanks, I'll walk it's only a few blocks that way."

"I'm sorry about Ed. My brother has a temper and things haven't been going right lately." Al told her.

"It's okay. I'm fine."

"Okay see you Monday."

"Bye."

_

* * *

Fullmetal not a Shrimp has signed on_

_Secretlyunique_ has signed on

_Fullmetal not a Shrimp:_ Hey

_Secretlyunique:_ hey

_Fullmetal not a Shrimp:_ What's wrong? you left off your :) and !

_Secretlyunique:_ I feel bad. Some jerk justed cussed me out and told me to go to hell.

_Fullmetalnota Shrimp:_ Oh, I'm sorry! Not a good night for me either. Me and my brother got into another fight. He said he hated me.

_Secretlyunique:_ It'll get better.

_Fullmetal not a Shrimp:_ Continuing the conversation we were having earlier. What kind of person are you?

_Secretlyunique:_Me? Well I don't Know. I can't really be who I am around everyone else. They would totally abandon me. Really I guess Im an okay person. Wow Its already 1am!

_Fullmetal not a Shrimp:_ Damn I've got to go! I've got to get up at 5am to go to work.

_Secretlyunique:_On a Saturday?

_Fullmetal not a Shrimp:_ Yeah L8trz

_Secretlyunique:_Until next time:) so ya know you made me feel better! Thanx

_Fullmetal not a Shrimp:_ Welcome bye

_Fullmetal not a Shrimp_ has signed off.

**

* * *

Review please review good or bad I don't care! Now click the sexy blue button!**


	3. Why?

**Cayos: I so don't own Fma but I do own Cayos she is mine and mine only**

**Ed: You are so lame!**

**Cayos: Thanx! Oh and sry bout not updateing and this chappy bein so short! Ive written through Chap.7 i just havent had time to post but I will try to update every week!**

**Ed: Yeah it's because she got grounded for bein TOSed for callin some girl a Bitch for sayin she was like Ashley Simpson.**

**Cayos: Ed you asshole! why did u tell? but yeah thats why!**

**Ed:Hahhahahahaha**

**Cayos: I'll kill u(chases after Ed firing a gun at him)**

**Ed: Oh shit she shoots like Hawkeye! Here read the story! (runs away!)**

**

* * *

Chapter 3 Why?**

"Ed!" Winry yelled "Ed, Get up!"

Ed rolled over in his bed. His alarm clock read 4:30 A.M._ "Damn that Winry! It's only 4:30! I'm not suppopsed to get up untill 5!"_

"Ed! I'm comin in!" The blonde girl came busting into the room.Ed pretended not to hear and acted like he was deep in sleep.

_"Damn her!"_

"Ed! Get up!" she said as she kicked him in the stomach.

"Damn Winry!" he gasped clutching his stomach.

"Next time I say get up, Get up! Come on get ready we have to get to the Mechanic Shop."

"Winry I don't have to get up til' five! You told me that!"

"I know but you take so long to get ready and I don't want to be late!"

"Do not! Anyways I was up until one last night!"

"Up talkin to that girl on the internet agin?"

"Yeah."

"You really do like her don't you?"

"Yeah but I don't even know her name"

"Why? Why don't you ask her?"

"I'm...I don't know"

"Your afriad that when she finds out who you are she won't like you any more, right?"

Ed looked away.

"Ed if you like her as much as I think you do and she likes you back, how could she not your a great guy, then she shouldn't care!"

"I know that I shouldn't worrie about it but I can't help it."

"Then don't worrie about it! Now Get ready we've already wasted enough time as it is!" she said throwing a pillow at him.

"Okay I'm goin" he said throwing it back at her. She tackled him and started hitting in the face with it.

"I give now get off or we'll be late!"

Winry smiled and walked out of the room.

"_I'm lucky to have at least one friend at Hellsing. I'm glad Winry came through the gate with us."_ Ed thought as he pulled on his pants. He looked around the room for his shirt. He wouldn't have to wear his jacket and gloves to hide his automail since he would be working in the back and the guys that worked back there knew he had it.They didn't really ask many questions about it, which was lucky because they weren't supposed to have auto mails in this world. He had to hurry and put something over it when a customer came in the back though so they couldn't see.

He found his shirt on the computer desk. Hefinished getting ready and headed down stairs.

"Winry I'm ready let's go." he said.

"Kay I'm comin!"

**

* * *

Once agian sry 4 it bein so short longer next time I promise!**

**NowReview by clicking the sexy blue button! (PRETTY PLEASE)**


	4. Work

**Hey guys! Sorry ! I added on to this chapter because i left out some of it on accident. umm.. i'll have chapter five up today or tomorrow**

**Ed: yeah she finally got a boyfriend so she's been real busy wink wink!**

**No it's not what you think Ed damn you I'll kill you (grabs gun)**

**Ed: Not agian! (Runs away) **

**haha now I can talk without him tos is aol terms of service and bein tosed means you violated those and you have to change all of your passwords for those of you who wanted to know.**

**Chapter 4 Work**

"Hey Ed, Ms. Winry." said Dale, the owner of the mechanic shop that Ed and Winry worked at, when they walked in the door.

"Hi Dale." Winry said kindly.

"Hey" Ed mumbled as he walked straight to the back room. He didn't really care that much for Dale. He was a nice guy and all, there was just something about him that gave him a weird feeling. Well, that and he was always flirting with Winry, who Ed though of as a sister so he was a little protective of her. Winry didn't seem to mind it, either that or she just didn't notice.

When he got back into the shop his phone went off and started playing Until the Day I Die by Story of the Year. Which could only mean one thing, Secretlyunique was texting him, they had each others cell numbers but had made an agreement not to call only text.

Hey! What's up? I thought maybe you had decided that you would finally tell me who you are. - SecretlyUnique

Ed smiled to himself. _How can I tell her who I am? What if by some wild crazy chance she turned out to be one of those popular preps like Tori? Or Cayos? Well maybe Cayos wouldn't be so bad. I mean she is kind of hott and she is smart. What the HELL am I thinkin? I can't think that about her! She's one of them! A prep! She's the Cheerleader Captain for cryin out loud!_ _I've got an idea!_

How about we meet at Brett's Costume Party on Friday the 13th? - Fullmetal Not a shrimp

That sounds coolio. But how am I going to know it's you and not some crazy freak? - Secretlyunique

You'll know it's me because I'll be waiting for you in the back right under the full moon when the clock strikes nine. - Fullmetal not a shrimp

Okay that sounds cool. I'll see you nine o'clock on Friday underneath the full moon.- SecretlyUnique

See you then - Fullmetal not a shrimp

Ed could not believe what he had just done.

_Shit! I just made arrangements to meet this girl Friday! Thank the Gods it's a costume party! I should go as something with a mask, gloves, and long sleeves_._ Hmm... maybe I'll go as The Phantom of the Opera. Yeah that sounds cool. No one else would go as it and I can be in total disguise! Yesss! I rock! Maybe things would turn out all right._

He started dancing around and fell over a small stack of tires.

* * *

Cayos smiled. _Yes! I finally get to meet him! _As she opened the door to the mechanics shop where her car was being worked on.

"Hi Dale." she said to the owner who was apparently flirting with some blonde girl who Cayos had never seen before.

The blonde girl laughed and said "Dale I've got to go and work on that car. I need to make sure that totaled anything from his temper yet." Just then some one yelled "Dammit! You stupid piece of shit!" from the back room.

"There he goes. I'm sorry whatever he destroied I'll pay for it." the girl said.

"Don't worry about it Ms. Winry, it won't cost ya nothin,."

"Thank you so much Dale I really appreciate it."

"Anythang for you Ms. Winry" he said then taking notice of Cayos said " Hey there Ms. Cayos. What can I do ya for?"

"I need to check on my car, I've got to get something out of it. Oh, and can you tell me when I can pick it up?"

He looked at his computer, "In about two days.", he said to her "Go on back."

"Thanks" she said and walked through the door.

Ed was bent over the hood of a 1983 Firebird Transam looking at the engine well, it was more like yelling at the engine, when Winry walked in.

"Dammit Ed! What the hell have you done now?" she yelled "I swear if you,ve screwed this up I'll kick your ass." She grabbed a wrench off the table and hit him over the head with it. "That's for yelling! I could here you all the way in the front! There was a customer out there you idoit!"

"I was only yelling because this stupid thing wouldn't work right!" he told her pointing at the engine.

"Oh, here move over" she bumped him out of her way and bent over the hood and fixed it. "There!"

"Cool! Thanks Winry!" he said sticking his head back under the hood.

* * *

Cayos walked into the back room to see Ed with his under the hood of **HER** car. _It's him! What the hell is he doing here? This can't be happening! I can't believe he's here. Wow, he has muscles and he's kind of hott. Wait what am I sayin? I can't be thinking these thoughts! _She caught a glimpse of his automail. _What the hell is that?_

"What the hell are you doing back here?" the blonde girl from earlier who Cayos recognized as Winry said causing Ed to look up.

* * *

"Dammit!" Ed said when he saw her, that girl, that Cayos girl standing there just staring at him with his automail completely uncovered. He felt like she could see right through him. _I pray to the Gods that she can't see my automail since I'm turned to the opposite side._

"What the hell are you doin' to my car?" She yelled at him.

"Oh, this is your car? Well I'll just leave it here to rust! I didn't know that this piece of shit car was yours!" he yelled back at her.

"Your not supposed to be back here" Winry said. "Ed do you know this girl?"

"Yeah, this was one of Al's friends you know the bitch, that came over to the house the other night."

"Now I remember you. You're the Cheerleading Captain right?"

"Yeah I am."

"Well what do you want?"

"I need to get something out of my car."

"Then get it."

**

* * *

Okay guys thats it for now! Longer next time I swear! Now click the sexy blue button now! 5 GOOD reviews and I repost next week! (which i've got)**


	5. Al's Plan

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry about Chapter 4 and all of the confusion! **

**Ed: yeah she is a dumb ditz**

**shut up or I shoot!**

**ED (Cowers):Ssssorry**

**That's more like it! oh and I made it longer this time**

**ED:(Claps)**

**Eddd!**

**Ed:sorry**

**(Standard disclamiers apply But I own Cayos she is totally from my imagination!)**

**So without further ado here is Chapter 5!**

**Ed: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Dumbass**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Cayos didn't even tell Dale bye when she left the shop. She just got into her brother's old black BMW he had let her borrow since he was on one of his trips and he would rent a car when he got off the plane and hers was in the shop.

Her cell phone started playing Away from Me by Evanescence. She looked down at it and saw Tori was calling. She hesitated. She just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. Not after the ordeal at the shop. _What the hell._

"Hey" she said.

"What's up?" she heard Tori say over the phone.

"Nothin' much. I'm just drivin' to Plato's to get a costume for Brett's party on the 13th."

"Coolio! So any word on the Fullmetal dude yet? Did he decide to tell you who he is? You have to tell me who it is! If you say Daniel Martyrs I'll die of envy! But not after I kill you!"

Cayos laughed. Tori was always acting like that. If she didn't then she was in a foul mood. "Well, I text him and asked him and he told me that I could find out who he was at Brett's party. That he would wait for me under the full moon at nine."

" How sweet! I envy you so bad I wonder who it could be. Has he given you any clues?"

"No not really, just that he is a senior so he is in classes with my brother, Holland. He has Coach Mustang for Alchemy and Science. And he has a younger brother."

"Hm.. You know Al has an older brother who is a senior and he takes Alchemy and Science."

"There's no way! Let's not even talk about him right now!"

"Why? What did he do?"

" he works at the place where my car is in the shop. And well never the less we got into an argument! And he called me a bitch."

" I can't believe what an ass he is! And he's so weird and unattractive!"

Cayos hesitated. _He's got muscles and love his eyes. But what was that on his arm? I still can't figure it out. He covered it up right when I caught a glimpse,_

"Cayos? You still there?" Tori's voice said snapping her out of her thoughts and back to reality, allowing her to forget about Ed's automail for a little longer.

"Yeah! I'm here. He's such a freak."

"Good, for a minute there I thought you was going to disagree with me."

"No way!" she laughed nervously. _Why do I feel this way about him? I shouldn't feel this way! I almost defended him!_

"We should go to the club tonight!"

"The new one on Main?"

"Yeah!"

"Sounds major awesome!"

"It will get your mind off of super jerk!"

"Which one?"

"Um.. Both! You could even meet a hott guy!"

"Haha! See you tonight! Oh, can I borrow an outfit? All of my cute stuff is dirty."

"You've been slacking on you chores again haven't you?"

"I'm sorry Mother!" they both laughed.

"Very funny! But yeah you can come over at six and we'll get ready together!"

"Coolio! I'll see you then!"

"Laterz"

Cayos laughed as she hung up the phone._ She always knows how to make me feel better. Going to the club had nothing to do with me of course, Tori just loves to have an excuse to party!_

* * *

Al knew about the whole Ed and Cayos internet IM s thing. Tori had told him that Cayos had met this guy over the internet that she had fallen head over heels for who's screenname was FullMetalnotashrimp. It didn't take Al long to figure out that one. He had seen how Ed looked after he got off the internet with her. And he had seen his whole face light up when he talked about her. So now all he had to do was find a way to get them together in the same room without them biting each other's heads off and then go from there.

Al's phone started ringing. "Hello?" he said

"Hey Al, it's Tori."

"Oh hey! What's up?"

"Nothin' much. I was just callin to tell you I can't go out with you tonight. Cayos had another run in with your brother and he cussed her out, and FullMetal told her he wouldn't tell her who he was until Brett's party on the 13th. So she's kind of depressed. And well without thinking about our date tonight I told her that we would go to the club on Main tonight to get her mind off those 2 jerks."

_If you only knew that those two jerks are one in the same. _He thought. "That's okay we can go another night. So what did Ed do?"

"He, hold on someone's at the door. Hey Cayos! I'll call you and tell you later okay?"

"Yeah sure. Love ya"

"Love ya too."

_Ed you just cost me my Friday night! You better get this fixed and soon! You know a little help never hurt anyone though._

* * *

Cayos walked up the drive to Tori's parents house. _No one could ever say Tori was poor. I mean, The Gods, she lives in a freakin' mansion. I would die if I lived in a place like this! But I would also die if I had parents. Sometimes I forget that they're gone and I'm still here on this hell-on-earth. At least I still have Holland when he's at home. Thank the Gods, he'll be back tomorrow. _

"Hey Cayos! Your early!"Tori said when she answered the door. "hold on a second" she said something to some one on the phone and then hung it up "So why so early?"

"I was bored and I figured that I would go ahead and com over to my very best friend's house. Is that a problem?" she said jokingly.

"No,no." she laughed. "Come on let's go get ready!"

* * *

"Hey Al?" Ed said knocking on his door.

"What do you want?" Al snapped from his room

"Can I come in? I want to talk."

"Whatever!" he said unlocking his door Al glared at Ed as he walked in and sat in a chair by his desk. "I'm listening." he said as he laid back down on his bed beside his phone.

"I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you after you tried to apologized to me. I really shouldn't have lost my temper I was just so angry at you for not telling me that they were coming here." he paused and looked at Al who looked kind of calmer and not so mad. "So I've apologized you want to go do something so I can make it up to ya?"

A smile slowly spread across Al's face _Here's my chance!_

"You know I've been wanting to go to one of those things called a clup. Ypu know where they play music and dance and stuff?"

"You mean a club right?"

"Yeah! A club! I heard that they just opened one on main we should go to it!"

"Sounds cool! But, I'm payin'!"

"Alright fine with me" _now my plan has been set in motion!_

**

* * *

Okay guys there is chapter 5! Here is a little hint for next chapter. What do you get when you combine 2 drunk teenagers who are perfect for each other and a little brother who knows it? My next Chapter! So let's set the review line a little higher this time, 8 GOOD reviews and I repost! So click the Sexy blue Button NOW!**

**Laterz Cayos!**


	6. The Club

**Hey Guys! How's it hangin'? I'm sorry it took me so long to update I've been really busy at camp! **

**Ed: Your weird.**

**And that's coming from a guy with a metal arm?**

**Ed: Shut up!**

**I don't think so this is my story that I am writing so I can make you shut up!**

**Ed: (moves mouth but no sound comes out)**

**Hahahahahah!**

**Ed: (mouths Damn you!)**

**Well standard disclaimers apply and everyone knows that I own Cayos by now but FYI she is from my imagination! I made her up! Ed you can talk now**

**Ed:Finally**

**well you have to talk in my story! Here it is!**

**Ed: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Asshole**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

"I think that I want to wear this. What do you think?" Cayos asked Tori. She had on a pair of black pants that wear baggy everywhere except at the waist and a blood red halter top. Her long dark hair was pulled back into a bun on either side of her head with the back left down. (If you have ever watched Karas it was like Yurine's hair) She had put a red streak right at the front so that it fell in her face.

"You know I had gotten that a while back as a gift but I never wore it because it doesn't look right on me, but on you it looks amazing! You can keep it! So how do I look? Tori said. She had on a blue jean mini and a lime green tube top with a black long sleeve shirt underneath.

"You look great!"

"Alright then grab your purse and let's go!"

"Okay I'm comin'!" they left Tori's room in a mess of Brand name and designer clothes.

* * *

"Come on Al!" Ed yelled at his brother through his bedroom door.

"I'm coming!" Al yelled back. _So how am I going to do this? I have to find some way to get them together!_

"Hey Al! I managed to get a fake I.D. for me and you both! And since I've grown six inches since we came here I think I can pull it off!"

_I've got it! Tori and Cayos will have a fake too and after today Cayos will want to get drunk so all I have to do is –_

"Al, did you here me?"

"Yeah Ed, Let's go" he said walking out of his room.

"Finally! The Gods! You take forever to get ready it's like you're a chick!"

"ED! I heard that!" Winry yelled as she threw a wrench at Ed's head that barely missed. Ed stuck his tongue out at her as another came flying at him and this time it didn't miss.

"Dammit Winry that hurts" Al just laughed as they walked out the door.

* * *

"So how's Holland?" Tori asked

"Well he's been gone a lot since, you know, but he's fine when he's at home with me."

"Are they still investigating?"

"Yeah, But let's not talk about it. I just want to get drunk and forget about everything!"

"Damn tonight will be one helluva night! Hey there's the club! Look it's 21 and older only tonight! Do you have your fake?"

"Yeah let's go!"

Once they got by the bouncer with only a few strange looks, Cayos went straight to the bar.

"Something really strong." she said to the bartender.

"Make that two." said a voice from behind her. She turned to see who it was.

"Al, What are you doing here?"

"I needed something to do and going to a club sounded like fun."

"Here are your drinks" said the bartender

"Are you trying to get wasted?" Al asked after she finished her 4th drink.

"Yeah" she told him as she finished off another drink "One, oh what the hell, give me two more."

"Cayos, maybe you should slow down a little. Here give me that and you go dance awhile."

"Whatever!"

* * *

Ed looked around trying to decide what to do when he saw a girl he knew from school, Mercedes was her name. She was dancing in the middle of the floor in a black mini and a black tank top.

_Maybe I'll ask her to dance _he thought walking over to her when he heard something.

* * *

"Stop it!" Cayos murmured to a guy that was all over her "leave me alone"

"Oh come on baby you know you want to" he said to her pushing her farther back into the very back corner.

_How do I get myself into these messes? _She thought to herself _I'm to wasted to fight back!_

"Leave me alone you bastard!"

He slapped her. "Bitch don't you ever call me that! Come on you're going with me! We're gonna have fun tonight!" he grabbed her by her arm and started dragging her out.

_I'm to wasted to resist! Dammit Tori please notice that I've been gone to long and come looking for me! Please someone!_

"Stop! Don't! Leave me alone! Please Stop it!"

"We're goin' back to my place!"

_How can no one notice what's happening!_

"Hey" said a voice, "I think she said to stop."

She looked back to see who it was and there stood Ed.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH another cliffie! Now click the sexy blue button. 8 reviews and I will try to update camp is nearly over! One more week!

I'm sorry its short next time i will try to make it longer

Cayos


	7. The Fight

**Hey Guys! I'm back! I made this chapter a little longer so I hope you like it!**

**Ed: yeah you better like it!**

**Your such a dumbass!**

**Ed: Thanks, I try!**

**Oh Mrs. Elric, The sexy blue button is really Ed in disguise.**

**Ed: Yeah! The Sexy Blue Button is me in . WAIT WHAT!**

**On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 The Fight**

Tori saw Al sitting at the bar. "Al! What are you doing here?" she asked walking over to him.

"Ed apologized to me and insisted that we go do something so that he could make it up to me so we decided to come here. I couldn't remember what club you said you would be at. I thought you said the one in Ridgeville, but it appears I was wrong huh?"

"Yeah riight! Have you seen Cayos? She's been gone for awhile now!"

"No, the last time I saw her she was getting wasted at the bar. Actually I was just looking for Ed. Have you seen him?", then from the back corner of the room was a loud crash and then noises from a fight, "And it looks like I just found him, dammit, some days he is such a jackass!"

* * *

"You need to mind your own business, Shortii!" The guy said to Ed. He looked about 6'4" and you could tell he worked out, a lot.

"Who the hell are you calling so short that he has to stand in a chair to see over the bar?" yelled a spazzing Ed.

"Well I wasn't talking to anyone else was I?" he said letting go of Cayos' arm.

"Okay then." Ed said as he punched him square in the jaw.

"Why! Damn you pipsqueak! You son of that bastard!"

Ed froze. _It can't be! There's no way I n hell it can be..._ he thought . That momentary freeze was just long enough for the other guy to punch him and send him flying against the wall. Once Ed regained his balance he tackled him and started punching. He heard a yell and looked up to see security headed over to them.

"Shit" he said jumping up.

"Cayos, come on unless you want them to find out your underage!" he said to her grabbing her hand and pulling her out the side door.

* * *

Cayos had no idea why she went with him or where they were going. All she knew was that this guy that had told her that she was a bitch and to burn in hell had just kicked some perv's ass to save her and that now she was sitting in his 1968 Mustang next to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah I think. Thanks for that back there. But I have to ask, why did you help me? You could have just let him take me"

"Yeah but where is the pride in that? I'm not a person who can let a crime go unnoticed that's just the kind of person I am. Plus that was the first time I got to kick someone's ass since we've been here."

"We?"

"Me and Al."

"Oh. Thanks." She looked at him_ How come he was such an ass to me before? Why does he seem so perfect? How is this possible when only hours ago he was such an ass? And why in hell am I falling head over heels for this guy? _

"Where do you live? I'll take you home." he said bringing Cayos back to reality.

"It doesn't matter, I left my purse."

"Oh, are you sure that you're ok?

"No, not really. I think I'm gonna hurl."

"Can you wait five seconds? I'll pull over." He pulled the car over to the side and got out. He opened the door for her right when she threw up.

She looked up at him. _Wow, either I am extremely drunk or I've never realized how amazingly gorgeous he really is. Maybe both. No I'm just way to drunk to think straight, so that's it._

"You have really gorgeous eyes." She said _Shit, did I just say that out loud? I am such a dumbass!_

Ed looked at her, his eyes full of shock at what she had just said.

"Um…, Thanks. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, for now."

"Wow, of all the places I could have pulled over, I can't believe we ended up here." He said looking around.

"What's so special about this place?"

"Come 'ere. I'll show you." He said taking her by her hand. He led here down an old, seldom used trail through the woods and out to a cliff.

"Look out there." He said pointing out over the cliff. Cayos stared in awe at the sight in front of her. Even though she was still wasted she could still see the beauty in the scene in front of her. Below spread out across the valley was Ridgeville, the largest city around for miles, light up like a jack-o'-lantern (from the way they were looking at it you could only see bits and pieces of it and well, because Cayos was drunk she saw a face in the lights).

"Wow, how pretty."

"Yeah I come up here to think sometimes."

"Really? Look a face."

"What?"

"Out there. Do you not see a face?"

"No. Cayos, come on you can stay at my house until we can go back and get your purse." She looked at him all wide eyed like she was about to kiss him. Ed leaned in to kiss her just as she threw up all over his shirt.

_I'm an idiot to believe that she wanted to kiss me. I'm glad that she's to drunk to remember any of this tomorrow morning. _Ed thought helping her up.

"Come on, let's get you back to the car so that we can get you to my house until we can go back and get your purse tomorrow."

"You're really nice."

"Thanks."

* * *

Cayos woke up the next morning in Ed's bed. She had no idea where she was or what had happened last night. All she knew was that she had a newfound fondness toward Ed that she never had towards anyone other than Holland.

"Oh, you're finally awake. I thought you would sleep all day." Said a voice. She turned toward the door and saw Winry standing there. "From what I was told you had quite a night last night. Beer, pervs, bar fights, and you saw Ed's secret place, wow. He must think something of you to take you there. Oh, he went back to the club this morning and got your purse. So you can go home whenever you feel like it."

"Ed? Tell him I said thanks. I need a shower so I've got to go."

"If you want you can take a shower here."

"You don't care?"

"No. You look about my size too so you can borrow some of my clothes if ya want."

"That sounds great."

Cayos finished taking her shower and was getting dressed when Ed came into the bathroom.

"Shit! Put on some clothes!" he yelled.

"Knock first! And cover your damn eyes!" she yelled grabbing her towel and wrapping it back around her. "What do you want?"

"I was going to bring you this!" he said holding up her purse. "I went back early this morning and fought like hell to get it back."

"Oh, thanks" she said taking it from him "Sorry I yelled."

"Yeah me too." _Damn she is so beautiful._

"Now get out so I can put on some clothes."

"Sorry." He said backing out of the room.

* * *

"You know that you enjoyed that, brother." Al said as Ed was walking past his room.

"No I didn't! Screw you Al!" He yelled with a smile on his face.

"Believe what you want to Brother." Al said when Ed was out of sight. _And I'll believe what I want too. But I know that you love her and that she loves you now I just have to make you believe it. _

"Hey Winry I need your help with something!" he yelled down stairs.

* * *

**Al is a sneaky little Brother isn't he? Well I will update ASAP! I'm not making any promises when but I will try to If I get 10 Reviews so click the Sexy Blue Button! (Which is really Ed)**

**Ed: What? It is not!**

**Yep it is because I say so!**


	8. Enter The Evil

Okay guys, I apologize ahead of time for how short this chapter is, And I'm sorry it took me so long to post, Ya see in August my Bf broke up with me, School started back, and I got Grounded for cussing, Then in September my Friend died (He would have been 18 Yesterday), and then 2 weeks later My uncle died too, Midterms ect. Plus I have a big project coming up.

Ed: I'm not in this chapter :(

It will be okay you will be next chap.

Ed: Yay! On with the chap.

Oh thanks for the reviews everyone. Here goes.

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**Enter The Evil!**

Cayos' alarm blared through her room. _Damn it! Is it time for school already? Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! _

Cayos drug herself out of bed. Her beautiful long black hair that had been pulled into a pony tail the night before was a black mess on top of her head. A single red streak, a reminder of Saturday night, fell into her face. She pushed it away and looked over at her clock.

_Damn! It's 5 a.m.! Holland must have set my alarm again. He always likes to be at school early and hates it when I push last minute. If only my car wasn,t in the shop. Oh, well. Dale said that I would get it back before Friday so I will have it in time for Brett's costume party! That's a plus. _

_Damn I have to see Ed today. What am I going to say to him? I can't just ignore him can I? I only remember bits and pieces of Saturday night, but I remember the fight and how he took care of me. He even showed me his secret place and Winry said he never shows anyone that place. Winry too! Damn, what am I going to do? _

Cayos worried about this the whole time she was getting ready.

"Cayos, are you ready yet," called a voice, "can I come in?"

"Yeah Holland you can come in I'm dressed. Just let me finish my hair and make up and I will be ready."

"Sounds cool." The door opened and in came tall, dark, and handsome. Holland was wearing a black shirt with the words "_So what if I slept with your girlfriend?" _written across it in bold lime green letters.

"I like your new shirt when did you get it?" Cayos asked as she finished curling the single red streak in her hair.

"I got last weekend. I thought it was funny. Can I ask why you curled the red and straightened the black?"

"Because I want to be different."

"Nami Satchico did that same thing last week except it was a blue streak not red."

"Oh, well! I don't care!"

"So, my friend Winry said that you ad quite a Saturday night. She also said her roommate walked in on you while you were in the shower."

"I don't want ta talk about it right now can we go? I'm ready."

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Well click the Sexy Blue Button and reiew 10 and I will TRY to update.

Cayos


End file.
